From the YouTube
by EmmaElsa0000
Summary: The video starts out by showing a young boy with unruly brown hair and brown eyes. Or My take on the Peter Parker YouTube channel. Cross-posted on AO3. P.S. The art for the cover is not my own.
1. Meeting the Avengers

The video starts out by showing a teenager with unruly brown hair and brown eyes. He looks to be glaring at someone offscreen.

"Mister Stark, I'm recording, can you kindly shut up." the boy says. The camera turns to show Tony Stark sitting on a couch in a very well decorated living room. "Yeah, sure, whatever Kid." he says.

"So, this is my first video and in case you guys were wondering who I am, I'm Peter Parker and this is my channel. I mean, of course it's my channel, otherwise I wouldn't be posting on here-"

"Kid, you're rambling again." Tony says, "Right, sorry." Peter says.

"So, I guess this will just be an introduction video, cause I don't really know what to do. I mean, I could introduce you guys to the Avengers. Yeah, I think I'm going to do that." Peter walks over to Tony, and sits on the couch next to him, "Introduce yourself."

"You know who I am." Tony says with a smirk.

"Oh my god, Mister Stark, you're impossible. You see what I have to deal with." Peter says to the camera, "Hey, you're the one who said to introduce myself. Which, by the way, is completely unnecessary because, again, they know who I am." He says again with a smirk.

"Whatever, I'm taking them to meet Steve." Peter says. "Oh, so he's Steve, but I'm Mister Stark? Wow. Rude much?" Tony says. "Just shut up, Mister Stark." Peter says in a teasing voice. "You're a little shit, Parker." says Tony, "I learned from the best." Says Peter with a smirk.

The scene changes to show what looks like a gym but is obviously made for people much stronger. Over near a punching bag is Steve ''Captain America '' Rogers. The person holding the camera seems to be hiding behind something. "Crikey," Peter says with a horrible australian accent, "It's a wild Steve Rogers in his natural habitat-" "Peter, I can hear you, ya know?" Says Steve. "I know." Says Peter, who was purposely being loud enough so that the super soldier would hear him.

"What do you want?" Steve says. "Nothing, just wanted to say hi and make you introduce yourself to my video, that's all." Peter says. "Did you actually make a YouTube channel?" A new voice sasy. The camera turns to show Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow, entering the gym. " Yes, did you doubt I would, Hawkass?" Peter sasy, "LANGUAGE" Yells Steve, while Peter just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, _мама паук_." Peter says. Hey, _ребенок паук._" Nat says with a grin. "_чем ты занимаешься?" _(What are you doing?) "_ничего, просто сделать видео на YouTube. _(Nothing, just making a YouTube video.) "Anyways, can you guys just introduce yourselves and tell everyone who are and what superhero you are?" Peter asks with an innocent grin. "Of course, ребенок паук." Nat says, ``I'm Natasha Romanoff and I'm the Black Widow." The camera turns to look at Clint, "I'm Clint Barton and I'm Hawkeye." It turns again to look at Steve, he sighs, "I'm Steve Rogers and I'm Captain America."

"Thanks" Peter says and the camera shows him leaving, but just as he reaches the door Natasha Shouts, "Don't forget about our training session later." "I'll be there." Peter shouts back.

The scene changes again to show a modern looking kitchen. And standing right in the middle of said kitchen, next to the very large island, is Bucky Barnes and Bruce Banner. They seem to be baking cupcakes and both look up when they hear Peter enter. "Hey Pete, want to help?" asks Bruce, "No, I'm actually here for a different reason." Peter says. "And what might that be?" Bucky asks, "So, I made a YouTube channel, and for my first video I'm introducing everyone to the Avengers." Peter says. "So want us to look at the camera and tell everyone who we are?" Bruce asks, "And what superhero you are." Peter replies.

The camera looks at Bruce as he says "Hey, everyone, I'm Bruce Banner and I am the Hulk." The camera turns to look at Bucky as he says, without looking up from where he's icing a cupcake, "I'm Bucky Barnes and I am the Winter Soldier. Now, unless you're gonna help, get the hell outta my kitchen." "Ok, geez, I'm goin'." The camera turns to face Peter as he leaves the kitchen, "Let's go find Sam."

The scene changes once more to show that Peter is now back in the room he started in, only this time Tony isn't there and instead Sam Wilson and another teen are sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart, and neither seem to have noticed that Peter even entered the room. "Hey guys," he says suddenly, making Sam jump and the teenager takes the opportunity to win the race. "Peter Benjamin Parker, you did that on purpose." Sam says in an accusatory tone. "Maybe." Peter says innocently. "Either way Harley would have beaten your ass." Sam looks offended, while the teenager, Harley, looks smug. "So, what's with the camera, Squirt?" Sam asks after sending a glare at Pter. "Oh, I made a YouTube channel and my first video is introducing everyone to the Avengers. So if you could just kindly look into the camera tell everyone your name and what superhero you are, that would be awesome."

"Sure," Sam looks directly into the camera and says, "I'm Sam Wilson and I am the Falcon, and this little shit over here is Harley Keener." He points at Harley as he says the last part, who smiles a lopsided grin while simultaneously flipping the camera off. "Whaddup suckers?"

The scene changes one more time as Peter flops onto a bed in a room decorated in a Spider-Man theme. "Ok guys, well that's the end of the video. Thor is currently off-world and Rhodey and Scott are currently on a mission otherwise i would introduce you to them as well. So if you liked this don't forget to subscribe and comment down below what you would like to see next. Byeeee." The video fades to black as it ends.


	2. Q&A

The video opens showing Peter sitting at the counter in the kitchen shown in the last video

"Hey guys, welcome back to my channel, on the last video I got a bunch of comments asking me how I know the Avengers and a whole bunch of other shit, so today I'm going to do a QA and try to answer most of y'alls questions." Peter stops there and takes a breath, "Wait, did I just say y'all, omigod, I've been hanging around Harley way too much."

" Peter, why are you talking to yourself? " the one and only Captain America comes into view. "I'm not, I'm doing a video, I'm talking to the camera." Steve has a look of confusion on his face that makes him look like an old man and Peter looks to be holding back laughter, "Oh, you mean for that youtube thing right?"

"Yup, that youtube thing, exactly" Peter looks straight into the camera and smiles a grin so wide you would've thought he was a cheshire cat, "Hey, Steve, you wanna be in the video?" He asks with an innocent look. "Uh, why?" By now you could tell that Peter was messing with him but Steve was still oblivious.

"I don't know, you don't have to, but I'm doing a QA and you might know more answers to these questions than me so..." Steve looked for a moment more before he got a look of understanding on his face and he glared at Peter, making him lose control and start laughing "You're making fun of me, aren't you? You know what, yes, I would like to be in the video. " these words shut Peter up as looked at Steve with an incredulous look on his face. "Uh, ok then, let me get my phone so we can start."

The scene changed and this time they were sitting on the couch in the living room and Peter had his phone now. "Ok, first question is the most asked one, how do I know the Avengers. Well, I was Mr. Starks intern before the accords were resolved, so when they started living in the compound again, I met them-" " Peter, I think you're forgetting something, ya see, Tony didn't actually let us meet him until about two months after the accords were resolved. Of course, Nat knew, because she's Nat. "

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I forgot about that. Ok, question number two, what language was I speaking with Aunt Nat? I was speaking russian. Once you know the basic words, it's actually not that hard to lea-" "Not that hard to learn?" Tony Stark interrupts, "I'm a genius and I couldn't learn it. And I can speak Italian, French and German, which are some of the hardest languages to learn." Steve glares at Tony as he sits on the couch for interrupting Peter.

"Well, maybe you're not as smart as you think you are." Peter replies with a smirk, and before Tony could respond Peter continued with the questions, "question number three, do I know Spider-Man? Yes. I do. And he's a little shit. He's worse than Hawkass." "Language!" "Shut up Steve ." Tony raised his hand like he was in a classroom, "I have a question" Yes, Mr Stark?" "Why are you so ticklish?" Then he and Steve start tickling Peter.

This is a line break, his name is Kevin.

"Ok we're back. And as long as people stop interrupting me, maybe I can actually finish this video. So, this one guy commented this, and, honestly, I thought it was pretty cool, so I just wanted to throw it in here. He said, 'Hi, my name is Kevin, (AN: see what I did there?) and I have an aunt who is Russian and she taught it to me, and I just wanna say, мама паук and ребенок паук is something that I need to breathe. Also you're awesome and I subscribed!!' So thank you Kevin, I think you're awesome too!!"

"Wow, I'm surprised you managed to say that all in one breath." Said Tony with a look of surprise on his face. "Ok, we have time for you to answer three more questions before you gotta get home-" "But-" "No buts, I don't want Aunt Hottie coming after me because you got home late." Peter had a mixture of sadness and understanding on his face. "Ok, fine, question number four, who am I and how old am I? Well, I already answered the first question, but to answer the second one, I'm 16." "Really, I thought you were 12?" "Shut up Tony, no one likes a smartass." Tony and Peter both gasp dramatically and say simultaneously, "For God's sake, watch your language!" Cue laughter.

This is Kevin's sister, Ashley.

"Question number five, where do I go to school and who is my bestest friend?" Tony looked at him like a father would look at his son, a mixture of love and disappointment, when he said bestest, "well, I go to Midtown School of Science and Technology, and my best friends are Michelle Jones, who I call MJ, and Ned Leeds, who I will show you a picture of," as he says this, a picture of an asian boy, a black girl and Peter all wearing goofy grins, "and question number six, am I dating anybody and, if so, who? Well, actually, MJ and I just started dating-" "wait, wait, wait," Tony interrupted, "hold up, time out, you're dating?! When? How? What? I'm so confused." Peter just smirked and ended the video.


	3. Ned vs MJ

The video starts out showing Peter sitting on a couch with two other people.

"Hey guys, welcome back to my channel. Today I'm here with my best friend, Ned," Ned waves his hand excitedly, "and my girlfriend, MJ," MJ just smirks, "and we are gonna see who knows me better." Peter pulls out two boards and two dry erase markers, "So, here's how it's gonna go, I'm gonna ask a question, you're both gonna write down your answers, if you get it right, you get a point. Whoever has the most points at the end wins, got it?" Ned nods his head eagerly, "Yup. Let's do this!" MJ is still quiet and smirking, having not said a word yet.

"First question, what's my favorite food?" They both immediately start writing they're answers and turn they're boards around, Neds board says gummy bears and MJs board says gummy worms, "And the correct answer is, drumroll please, gummy worms!" Ned looks confused, "I thought it was gummy bears? When did it change?" "Never. It's always been gummy worms"

"Question two, what are my favorite colors? There are two colors that I love, what are they?" As he is saying this, MJ and Ned are writing down they're answers, and turn them around at the same time, "MJ says they are red and gold, and Ned says red and blue and the correct answer is...red and gold!" Ned looks ashamed and MJ looks smug as the video cuts again.

Kevin has decided to grace us with his presence again

"Question three, what's the longest time I have gone without sleep?" Ned thinks for a moment then starts writing his answer, MJ just looks at Peter for a good 30-45 seconds, before writing her answer down. "Ready?" They both nod, "Turn them around," Neds board says 40 hours, MJs board says '42, because it's the answer to life, the universe and everything.' (Wink wink) "And the correct is... 42!! Which means MJ is right, yet again. Ned , you're supposed to be my best friend, why don't you know this?" Ned just stares at him, then looks at MJ, "how did you know the answer?" "Easy, I'm the one that made him go to bed." Ned still looks very confused and the video cuts again.

"Next question, number four, how many times have I broken my arm?" They both write they're answers and look at Peter when they're done, "Ok turn them around." Ned turns his around and it says 3, MJs says 4, "MJs right!" "What?! When was the fourth time?" MJ decides that now is a good time to start talking, "Last summer when you were visiting your family, he just didn't tell you because he didn't want you to be worried about him and he's an idiot." Ned gawks at Peter who looks embarrassed. The video cuts.

"Okay we're back, sorry about all that I forgot that Ned didn't know." MJ interrupts him, "Because you're a loser. " Peter grins, "Yes, but, I'm your loser." Ned gags, "When will you guys stop acting all sappy around me?" MJ, still with the same smirk on her face, replies, "When will you get a girlfriend? Oh , that's right, never." Peter looks Ned straight in the eyes and says, "Apply cold water to area of burn." The video cuts again.

Ashley is here too!!

"Question five, am I allergic to anything? Honestly, if neither of you know this, you're bad friends." Ned and MJ write furiously on their boards, when they're done they look at Peter, "Turn them around...now." When they do, both of them say peppermint, "Wow Ned, good job, you finally got a point, on the second to last question, and, just for clarification, I am allergic to peppermint. Not severely, just enough that it makes me sick, so, yeah." The video cuts once more.

Meet Rebecca, Kevin's (hopefully) soon to be girlfriend.

"Last question, you guys can just answer this question out loud no need to write it down, what is my favorite vine reference?" Ned and MJ both immediately yell out, "Aw fuck, I can't believe you've done this!" Peter looks at the camera with a proud smile, "They truly are my friends. But MJ more so. Because she won." "What's my prize?" "A date with me." "Can I return it?" "Nope." "Then I'll take it." As the video fades out you can hear Ned gagging again and Peter and MJ laughing at him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!! Let me know in the comments section or find me on Tumblr @EmmaElsa0000 also if you have any chapter ideas pls let me know bc honestly I don't have any love you guys33P.S.did you get the 42 reference??**


	4. The Floor is Lava ft Shuri

**So... I posted this chapter on Ao3 but completely forgot to post it here. I'm sorry!! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The video opens up to show Peter sitting on the couch with a black girl who was smiling

mischievously.

"What is up my dudes and dudettes, I'm back, and this time I've got," Peter points at the girl, who introduces herself, "I am Shuri, princess of Wakanda and smartest person in the world." Peter looked offended when she said that, but shrugged and moved on, "So, anyways, today we are basically pranking the Avengers. We're going to do the floor is lava challenge. Shuri, would you care to explain the rules?" "Of course. The rules are as follows, when someone yells the floor is lava, anyone in the room must get off the floor. If they don't, they'll want to." Peter and Shuri both have evil smirks on their faces now as the video cuts.

Kevin finally worked up enough courage to ask out Rebecca.

When the video starts again, they seem to be in the same room still, but this time, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and a black man are there as well. Peter and Shuri look at each other before yelling out at the same time, "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!" resulting in Natasha and the black dude to climb up on the couch. Steve just looks confused, and Tony looks annoyed. Meanwhile, Peter and Shuri are laughing their asses off. The video cuts again.

She said yes. They are now known as Kevbecca.

This time the camera is now sitting on the counter in the kitchen, which contains almost all the Avengers and the strange black man, who seem to be eating lunch. All of a sudden, Hawkeye falls out of the vents and lands with an 'oof ' but no one seems phased by this. Then, Peter yells out "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!" and it becomes a mad scramble with almost everyone trying to find an empty surface to climb onto. Eventually, the only people left touching the floor are Tony, who still looks annoyed, Steve, who still looks confused, and Bruce, who looks about as confused as Steve. The video cuts once more.

Ashley has decided that she's lonely and is going to try and find herself a man's

When the video opens again, you can see what looks to be some kind of lab, and Peter and Shuri are at the center, "Ok, so, since Mr Stark has decided that he doesn't want to do the challenge, we have come up with a plan. Shuri, please explain." Shuri smiled and held up a container that held some glowing orange stuff, "This is the plan. It is synthetic deployable lava, I made it because I have done this challenge with my brother, T'Challa, before, and when he started refusing to do it, I had to think of a way to make him do it. It won't ruin the floors, but it does give off heat so that people think it's real lava." Shuri looked at Peter when she finished explaining, "Shall we?" Peter held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner and replied, "We shall." They both walked off screen, presumably to go try one more time at getting Tony, and the video cuts once again.

Ashley has taken a liking to this one guy named Brad.

We open up the video again with showing the living room again, except this time, all the Avengers are there, along with Peter, Shuri, the black man, who we have now learned to be Shuris brother, T'Challa, and Harley. The camera is up in a corner, somehow not falling, and strategically placed to film everyone's reactions. Peter and Shuri look at each other, then the camera, then they yell out "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!" and no one moves. Then Shuri pulls out a remote and clicks a single button that summons the 'lava', and yells out, again, "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!"

Queue all hell breaking loose.

Clint and Natasha jump into the vents, Tony, Steve, Sam and Harley all jump up to stand on the couches, Vision and Wanda use their powers to fly, Bucky and T'Challa just sit there like nothing is wrong, Bruce just brings his feet up to the chair he was sitting on, and while all this is happening, Peter and Shuri are cackling.

Tony looks at them in exasperation and annoyance. Shuri presses the button on the remote again and the 'lava' gets sucked back up into the containers. Then T'Challa says "Welcome to my world."

And that's where the video ends.


	5. Not a chapter

Hey guys! This is not an update, I just wanted to let y'all know that I've lost inspiration for story and will no longer be writing it. I'm sorry to all of those who wanted more, if you wanna adopt it, that's fine. I'm just not feeling it.


End file.
